Days of (Name)
by Lightningbabe
Summary: All it took was one glance at the snake to cause a chain reaction that will take you're like and rock it over. New enemys and old friends will appear, and possible a new lover interest? Starring YOU READER! Be weary of who you trust... It's a fairy tail high school AU so yay! Viewer chose each chapter. Oracion seisxreader ;3 T for now! M if you ask ;D
1. Start of something

You're head spins as you hit the alarm, ceasing the obnoxious noise. You rub your sensitive eyes and stretched your body. 'What's today? Oh right, it's Wednesday.' You rolled out of bed. The cold floor waking your senses. You resist the urge to jump back into your warm bed and trudged to the bathroom. You decide to take a quick shower since it was pretty early and you had plenty of time. You always preferred to linger in the morning. Just relax and give you time to get what you needed done and not have to rush to school. After your shower you slipped on your uniform and dazed out your window for 10 minutes lost in fantasy. You were broken out of your thoughts when you heard your mother her way down the hall. You decided to go down stairs and cook up some breakfast. You grabbed the eggs from the fridge and decided to make them scrambled. After cooking you set plates out for you and your mother. You almost set one for dad but remembered he was on a business trip.

"Good morning (Name)." Your mother says tiredly as she kisses you on the head and sat down. "Good morning mom." You greeted returning to your food. "(Name)..." You look up from your plate. "You're father is coming back Friday morning, but he will be going to a business convention for his boss and I'll be going with him. So you're going to be alone for a few days. Is that okay?" You nodded. This was normal. At certain times of the seasons your dad needed to go on a lot of business trips. It never really bothered you, because when he was here he gave you more attention and love then you wanted or needed… Your dad was one of kind let's just say that. (In a good way, don't worry) After eating you placed your plate in the sink and walked to the front door. You put on you (f/c) Sweatshirt and grabbed you school bag. "Mom! I'm going to leave for school now!" You shouted. "Oh ok! Be safe. I love you." She shouted from the kitchen. "Love you too." You closed the door and walked down the street. Fall air greeting you making your nose tingle. You were making your way to the train station when you started day dreaming again. When nearing the station you barely registered the voice calling out to you. "Incoming!" Not reacting in time you were hit in the shoulder by the person running past you, causing you to drop your bag. "Sorry!" Racer shouted back to you as he continued running. 'God dammit Racer… At least he apologized… I guess.' You took in a calming breath and picked up your bag. You walked the rest of the way there in a not so pleasant mood.

You stood on the train gazing out the windows watching the view speed by. At one of the stops before you reached the academy you got excited seeing some students from your school getting on the train. "Good morning (Name)-chan." Cana cheered holding a flask in her hand. "Good morning Cana… uh Cana… isn't it a little early to drinking? We haven't even got to school yet." Cana smiled waving her hand around. "Don't worry (Name). It's only a little bit." She gave you a black look before smiling again and gesturing the flask to you. "You want some (Name)-chan?" "Uh, no thank you!" You turned your head away from the flask. Something on the other side of the train suddenly grabbed your attention.

Cobra was standing there with four girls drooling over him. He had a bored expression on his face as he gazed out the window. 'Man, when's the last time last time I've seen him around town?' You wondered what he's been doing now a days. How many years has it been since you two talked? Why did you two stop talking? Did life just get in the way? You two used to be so close together. When you two first met you went exploring and got lost. Lucky for you Cobra, or back when he was Erik, found you crying and helped you get home. You were stuck to him like a shadow ever since. But somehow you two drifted apart. You would wonder what would happen if you tried talking to him again. Usually Lucy and Erza would force your attention away from him. Rumors were spread about him. How dangerous he was. Yet he seemed to be very popular with people. Maybe because of the whole bad boy thing. Actually, this is the first time in a while you were around him without them, because by now Erza would of jerked your head away and Lucy would try to pull you into a conversation

"He's a cutie, isn't he?" Cana said breaking you from your thoughts. "Eh?" You questioned. "(Name)-chan wants to talk to bad boy Cobra, eh? Well let's do it." She grabs you by the wrist and dragged you across the train. "Cana! Wait!" "Don't worry (Name)-chan if those girls start trouble I'll-" Cana was interrupted by the train stopping. You were able to hold your balance until Cana fell face first to the ground pulling you with her. You fell to the ground able to keep your face from hitting the ground. You looked over to Cana and saw she still had the flask in hand, but it was raised above her. Not one drop was spilt during the fall. Macao came over and helped you get Cana up. You looked at Cobra to see he and everyone one else was staring at the both of you. You and Cobra made eye contact and he looked at you with a confused look before his eyes lit up and he smiled at you. You stood there nervous unsure what to do and Cana was dragged away to the other side of the train. Cobra broke through the group of girls and walked over to you.

"(Name) I didn't recognize you at first. How are you?" His voice so different from what you remembered. "Uh… I've been better." With the whole Cana thing and Racer almost... oh right… "Your brother almost ran me over today…" Cobra let out a chuckle. "He did huh? Well don't worry you're not the first." You two sat down in some available seats you talked. Well he did most of the talking, but you listened intrigued by what he had to say. "**Last stop Kyoko Avenue." **"Well this is my stop." Cobra got up and walked to the doors. 'Kyo-… Ave? ... Oh no… "I MISSED MY STOP!" You cried out. The doors opened. "Come on." Cobra says walking out. "What?" You could only say. He sticks his head back through. "Come on (Name)!" You followed him out of the train, unsure of things. "Where are we going?" You asked. "To school." He says to you. "But my school is half a city away." "Just trust me." He says. "But…" He turns around and smiles at you. "Just trust me." "Okay." You say still confused. You two continue to walk but you hear a small chuckle come from him.

What was he up to?

**Okay. Its 4 am and I'm sick so yeah it's not good. I don't care right now. There's probley grammar and misspelling but idc.**

**Sorry if it babbles a little bit. I just want to give an immersing story.**

**And I have no real plot to this. So tell me what you wanna see. I mean it IS a reader insert. It should be something the reader can get into.**

**There maybe romance in the story. IDK. It's up to you guys really. ALSO! This with probly be a girl reader insert story, but if you guys want a male version lemme know ill do it okay? Okay.**

**Fave, follow, tell me what you want… okay bye.**


	2. Just a everything goes wrong day

For 20 minutes you continued to follow Cobra silently. You were completely disoriented by this. Too many thoughts were swimming in your head. About fairy tail, mom when she finds out you were late despite leaving an hour before school even started, it was a strange habit but you really liked the free time in the morning. A chilling thought ran through your head. Erza, if she found out you were talking to Erik… You shuddered at the thought. You look around you, taking in the new area. You saw teens in school uniforms walk past you. 'Those look like Paradise Academy uniforms.' You looked over to Erik and realized his pants were the same red color as the other boys' pants. His leather jacket got in the way of seeing the top, but you had no doubt he was from Paradise Academy. But why was he taking you to Paradise Academy?

You two eventually got into the school. You were watching Erik switch shoes. "Give me yours." He said pointing to your feet. "What?" You asked befuddled. "You can't wear those around school." He said blankly. "But what am I suppose to wear?" You asked demandingly. "Just walk around in your stockings. No one will notice." "But people will notice if I'm wearing outdoor shoes?" "_Exactly._" He said with a shit eating grin on his face. You knew he was just screwing around with you at this point. Why were you here again? Suddenly you feel something grabbing your foot. Cobra pulls your foot up and grabs your shoe. You grabbed the door of the small locker to keep from falling. Before you can regain your balance he grabs your other foot and takes the other of the pair. You quickly straighten yourself and release your death grip on the locker. Cobra throws your shoes into the locker and slams the door. Before you can attempt to get them back, Cobra pulls you by the arm and drags you up a flight of stairs. "Come on, you don't want to be late." He said. You could tell he was grinning. "But what about-?" "Just trust me (name)-chan." You were starting to wonder if you could.

He took you up another 2 flights of stairs and walked you to the end of the hall. He opened the door and walked in with you close behind. You glanced around the classroom. You notice a boy with black and white hair. It was Erik's brother, Midnight; at least that's what people are calling him nowadays. It seemed like the whole family decided to use nick names over real names. He turned for a second just to acknowledge Cobra's presence. Before he can fully turn back, he jumps in his seat turning back and stares at you dumbfounded. Cobra lets out a small chuckle. He dropped his bag onto his desk and turned to you. "Sit here." He points to an empty desk to the right of his; and it so happened to be behind Midnight… Cool. You sit down still figuring out what the hell was going on. The only reason you had was that you were being hypnotized... Then you started to question how much sleep you really got.

10 minutes went by as you pondered on your options and choices. The room suddenly went silent. You look up to see an old man at the door. He walks to the podium. "Stand up." Everyone including you stand. "Bow." Everyone bows. Then everyone sat down; where a little disoriented but you sat down. You so used to sensei Happy having everyone chant 'aye sir' after bowing. The class proceeded and the sensei didn't seem to notice you. Maybe because you were in back? Still, you were the last to sit… knowing that nothing in the class was anything important to you, since you didn't even belong to the school, you lay your head on your desk and close your eyes. And in no time you drifted into slumber.

You wake up to a hand shaking you. You were a bit disoriented. But the first thing that flashed through your mind was school. You immediately sat up. You felt something wet on the side of your face. You use your sleeve to wipe it off. It was drool; the drool covered a good portion of your face. It took a couple of wipes to get your chin and cheek dry. "Good afternoon sleeping drooly." You look up at Erik who was smiling at you. 'Erik?' You look around and realized you weren't in your classroom. Then you remembered. "Come on. We're going to be late." "Where are we going?" You stand up. "The roof but put this on first. You stand out enough as it is." He hands you his school jacket. He was right; your Fairy Tail Academy was clearly different from the Paradise Academy uniforms. You quickly slipped it on and buttoned it up to the top. Erik picked up a box from his desk and started to walk out of the class and you follow close behind like a little duckling. On the way out of the class you notice a few girls sitting together from the corner of your eye. What caught your eye was that they all were glaring at you, one giving a dirty look. You walked closer behind Erik, fearing the women. Clearly from rumors and the way all the girls stared at Cobra, that all the girls wanted Erik. Both of you made your way up the stairs leading to the roof with hopefully little attention.

Upon reaching the roof, a cool breeze greets you, awakening your senses. The air had a crisp smell to it. Despite being on a high fenced roof, colorful leaves were scattered on the ground. You look over the area and see that the whole family was there, sitting around and talking about who knows what. "Oi! Racer! What's this I'm hearing about you running (Name) off the side walk!?" He said jokingly, but you were oblivious to Erik's humor. "Wha! No! I didn't say tha… eh." A shiver goes down your spine as your foot numbs up from the cold puddle you accidently walk into. "Nuuuuuu." You whimper. "Where are your shoes?" Angel asked. "In my locker." Erik answered for you. "Why?" "She was wearing outdoor shoes." The shit eating grin returned. "You're an asshole." Angel stated. 'I noticed that.' You thought. You sit on the bench lifting your legs up, sitting cross-legs. You push your skirt down to hide your panties. It was a few moments of awkward silence before Midnight spoke up. "You don't have a lunch?" "Oh, well no. I'm usually forgetting my lunch, and when I do I eat from Lucy's since she can't ever finish hers." You say shyly. "What are you going to do now?" Cobra asked with rice stuffed in his mouth. Before you could say anything Racer interrupts. "Nothing. You're going to run down to the cafeteria and get her something." He takes Cobra's lunch box. "It's the least you could do." Cobra smiles with his hands up beside his head. "Okay okay I'll go." Then he runs off. "I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble. He really loves messing with people's heads when he gets the chance." Angel said. "Uh… well he didn't really do anything bad, just left me confused. I don't get why he brought me here." "What happened before you got here?" Racer asked. "Nothing, we met up on the train and talked. But I missed my stop and E… Cobra told me to go with him, I asked why but he said to trust him. I was too confused and curious to really question it." "He probably wanted to see if you get caught being in the wrong school." Midnight said. "I can't believe the teacher didn't notice me!" "Well our teacher is, of course, old but his mind can really go sometimes. He always forgets, skips something, or even repeats an entire study we talked about last week… I don't know why he's still here. Why doesn't the school board have him retire or something? He isn't capable of teaching anymore." He says looking down, his eyes not even focused on anything. 'What is he thinking about?' The odd silence was interrupted by approaching footsteps. You look up to see Cobra walking over with a bowl in his hand. "I didn't know what to get you so I went for something simple." He hands you the bowl. It was white rice with beef and gravy on top of it; it looked good to you. You started to eat the beef and rice as the group started a conversation. You weren't really paying attention, all you really got was Angel bragging about something she did, Cobra and Racer joking around, and Richard talking about the value of love. Midnight was silent the whole time. Eventually you finished your bowl clean and the bell ringed. You followed Erik and Midnight to "class" but instead of walking to the class on the 3rd floor they kept going down the stairs. You look dumbfounded at them. "Uh guys…" You say pointing to the hall. Erik looks up to you. "We have gym now." Great… gym. You follow the two boys down the stairs and to the gym.

You stood there next to the men's locker room feeling nervous. You were using the Paradise Academy jacket sleeves to hide your gray Fairy Tail skirt. You glanced around looking at the people around you. You saw Racer not too long ago. You were hoping to see Angel so you could be with a girl you trusted. You felt like you had a big target on your back. Your thoughts were interrupted by Cobra handing you clothes. "Here, you can use this for gym." You looked at the red and white gym clothes in front of you when preceded to the girl's locker room. In the locker room you went to the most isolated area you could find. As you changed you continuously looked behind you looking for any suspicious activities or anyone planning/attempting to murder you. It did sound a bit ludicrous but women will go crazy for a guy. Eventually you finished dressing; you wore a white t shirt that was a bit baggy on you, red male gym shorts, and white socks and sneakers that were a bit big on your feet. The clothes smelled like Erik, not that you were smelling him or anything. You just remembered from playing with him and being close. He didn't seem to change all that much know that you thought of it. You snapped out of your thoughts remembering gym class and hurried out of the locker room.

You lined up with the girls and waited. You heard giggles and whispers. 'Thank god it's only for one day. And this day is more than half way over.' The coach stood in front of everyone. "Alright, today we are going to play volleyball. You all should know how to works. Six players on each team, keep the ball from hitting the ground on your side, and so on. Boys will have the left side of the gym; girls will have the right. Now make your teams." The girls crowded around discussing who will be going first and what teams. While you just stayed against the wall hoping people will forget you exist. Lucky for you it worked. The teams were picked and the rest of the girls waited around the court. Some of the girls stood near you but didn't really show any acknowledgement. You watched as the first two teams went into action. Hitting the ball with determination, yelling commands to one another. As interesting as it was it didn't take long for your attention to drift. You look over to the boy's side and saw a very nice surprise. Like the girls, the boys were playing with the same fire, but the boys were playing shirtless. Most showing off beautifully carved abs; Cobra was one of them. Beautiful toned muscles on delicious caramel colored skin. His expression was wild and competitive. It was hard to read Racer's eye since his were hidden behind shades, but he showed the same desire of beating the other. His strong muscles working to keep up with the ball. Midnight's expression was calmer then the two but you could tell he was just as determined. Oddly enough Midnight was the only one who kept his shirt on. You didn't why. He looked good, better than some who should have kept their shirts on. You continued to watch their performance for most of the class. You couldn't keep your eyes of the boy's beautiful bodies. Even off the court you admired their abs glistening from a competitive game. You tried to pose yourself as if you weren't watching; whether it worked you weren't sure of.

Everything was going peacefully until "Did you go yet?" You were snapped out of your thoughts to see a pink haired girl standing in front of you. "Uh…" You only said. "I don't think I've seen her played yet." A girl with long raven said to the pinkette. "Alright, then you're playing on my team." She walked to the court before you could say anything, though you couldn't really think of anything to say. You were in the back left which made you feel a bit safer. The game begun, you gave your best, a partial amount of times you missed, but for the most part you think you did pretty decently. That was until you heard "Go (Na-me)!" You look over to see Cobra, Racer, and Midnight spectating your performance. Sadly it was only those few seconds needed for life to bite you in the ass once again. All you heard was an "Incoming!" for you to turn just in time to get a volleyball to the face and black out.

"(Name)? (Name)?" You groan from the pain spinning through your head. "Hey (Name), can you hear me?" You carefully open your eyes. You see Midnight and some of the volleyball girls at your feet. You see Erik to your right. He smiles at you with relief. You look to see Racer on your left. He was actually the one holding you. "Do you need a nurse?" The pink haired girl asked. You looked at her dazed before feeling a wave of panic flow through you. "No no I'm fine!" You try to sit up. "Are you sure?" She persisted. "Yeah! I'm okay." Racer helped you stand. "Maybe you should go sit?" He said letting go. "Uh… okay." You walk over to the bleachers and sit down. To a bit of surprise Midnight and the pinkette sit on each side of you. "My name is Meredy. What's yours again?" Meredy asked. "Oh… I-I'm (Name)." You started to heart your heart beating loudly. "It's nice to meet you. Are you new here? I've never seen you before." "Not really. Well yes, I mean! I'm just visiting for the day." You said trying to keep calm. "It's part of a program." Midnight answered. It seemed to be enough for Meredy. It was nearing the end of gym, so you two didn't get to talk a lot, but from what you could get she seemed like a really cool girl.

"Maybe we should change before it gets crowded?" You suggest. Though in truth you really didn't want to be in there when everyone else was, Meredy or not. "Sure, that sounds good." You were glad Meredy was so understand even if she had no idea what was happening. You both walk to each of your lockers to change. You were quick to get dressed so you could return the gym clothes back to Erik. Right as you were about to walk out the door, Meredy stopped you. "Wait before you go, do you have a cell phone?" Um… yeah." "What's your number?" You reluctantly gave her your number, why you did was beyond your understand. Maybe because she was nice to you. Thou you being at this school even though you belonged in Fairy Tail Academy was already complicated, added people into the affair wasn't going to help at all. "Alright I'll give you a call or text after school, okay?" You just nodded before scurrying off to find Cobra. Gym had just ended and everyone was now going to the lockers to change. You made your way through the people to the men's locker room door. Cobra stood there waiting for you. Once you arrive he takes the clothes and says thanks, then disappears into the locker room. You just stand by the door, fearing to be in any more of a distance from the three men.

Once in the class room yet again you sat calmly at "your" desk and waited for class to start and end. Through the time you just spent your time doodling, some of people and some of shapes upon shapes making strange designs across your notebook. Giving an hour or so before the time you assumed school would end you hear a light tapping next to you. Cobra was tapping his pencil on the side of your desk to get your attention. When he had it, he lifted his notebook sideways revealing a message.

"What are you doing after school?" You flip to a blank page and write down:

"Probably go home and get ground for _skipping school!_"

"Well if you want to avoid punishment for a while you can hang with us afterschool. I promise not to steal your shoes. " You let out a small giggle.

What neither of you knew was one of the many girls who liked Cobra was watching you during the entire class. When she saw you two writing notes to one another she was beyond pissed. Seeing you laugh at something Cobra wrote to you drew the line. She raises her hand with shear force and loudly spoke "Teacher! I have a question." The old man stops what he's doing and turns to the girl. "Y-yes Ms.Ito, what's your question?" She points to you, glaring at you with a passionate hate. "Who is that girl? I have never seen her here before." You go pale as everyone except for Midnight had their attention of you. Cobra's eyes widen. A small and strange smile came across Cobra's face. Unsure if it was from panic or the humor of someone finally noticing you in the class. The old man stares at you in surprise. "Oh I'm sorry miss. Please, stand up and tell us your name." You did as he kindly asked of you and stood. Only then Midnight turned, giving you a look of pity. You knew this was bad. "My name…" You knew you would regret this. "It's…" But you didn't have much of a chose. In the mist of panic it was the only answer you mind could think of. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Cobra's cheeks bloated trying to hold back the laugh. You knew this was a cruel thing to do to your best friend, but hopefully whatever "this" was would pass quickly. "Well it's a pleasure to have you in our class ." You sat down still mortified as the class returned to learning. Cobra had his head in his arm trying to control himself. Midnight stared at you with a rather surprised look. You looked down in shame of your action.

The rest of class went on without a hitch and the bell finally rang. Your things were already packed up. And you just waited for Cobra to finish. Midnight stayed as well, giving you a look, possibly asking where you got the name from and if that poor girl actually existed. You looked away rubbing your neck. It was all Midnight needed to know the answer. Cobra stood and proceeded to leave the classroom with you and Midnight behind him. Once at the lockers, Midnight left to change shoes while you waited for Cobra to give you yours. You have never been so happy to be wearing shoes in your entire life. "You never answered my question (Name)-chan." Cobra said walking to the entrance. "What?" You asked. You saw Midnight leaning against the entrance door. "Do you want to hang out with us?" He asked turning towards you, standing next to Midnight. "Well….?"

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell are ya? Huuuh? Which chose are you gonna make? Go home or hang with these bad boys. The chose is aaaall reader. Tell me what you want! Fairy Tail x reader-chan or Oracion Seies x dear reader-chan? I will not continue chapter three until I get answers.**


	3. Old friend

"Okay, sounds like fun." You answer. Cobra grins and you think you can see a small smile from Midnight. You walked between Midnight and Cobra as you walked happily away from the school. Everything was quite until "Hey wait up!" You turn to see Racer running to the three of you. Wow, he was fast. In no time he caught up to you. You flinched when he came to a sudden halt in front of you. "Hey, where are you guys heading?" He asked the three of you. "Just to the usually places. But I'm thinking of taking (Name)-chan to 'that place'." Cobra answered. Wait, what place? "It's way too early to be showing her that place." Racer replied. "Yeah, you got a point. There's a reason that place is special." You were staring at them in a state of fear and confusion. "What place?" You asked. "Oh you'll find out in time if we think you're ready." He smiles at you, this time it was a friendly smile. "But-" You wanted to know more but the guys started to walk away. You hurried after them and walked with them, this time between Racer and Midnight. You were confused about what 'that' was, but maybe it was for the best.

You all reach the train station and hopped on a train that was a different number from the train you took to school of home. You wonder where this train would take you. The boys sat down in the chairs, but you decided to stand. It was nice to stretch your legs. Your hands loosely held the pole. The ride was going smoothly; you talked with the boys, but what didn't expect was the train coming to a sudden stop. You were caught off guard; still holding the pole, but not very tightly, you were sent swinging around the pole. You lose grip and crash into Racer and Midnight. Well specifically your butt in Racer's lap and your head and torso crashed into Midnight's chest. "Are you okay (Name)?" Midnight asked concerned, holding onto you so you wouldn't fall to the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine." You sat up a bit dizzy. Midnight let go of you when you got your composure back. "Why did the train stop like that?" You asked. "Don't know, could have been anything really." Cobra answered. You were in a tunnel so you couldn't look outside to try and get a clue. Suddenly you hear a chuckle from Cobra. You look over to see Erik looking at you with a rather childish smirk. "What's so funny?" You asked raising your eyebrow. "Tsh-O oh it's nothing. I just could help but notice that you and Racer seem pretty comfy together. Hehehe…" You remembered then that you were still sitting on Racer's lap. Looking down you realize that your skirt was riffled up, not enough to see your panties but enough on the side for his hand to be on your bare thigh just mere centimeters from touching the said panties. You go red and jump up embarrassed, holding onto the pole as you fixed your skirt. Cobra laughed while Racer hid his hands in his lap like an embarrassed child. His face was bright red and you didn't doubt that your face was just as red. Before anyone could say anything, the speakers came on.

"**Attention all passengers. We apologize for the sudden stop, there were technical issues on the rail way and needed to stop in order to avoid any accidents. We will be moving again shortly." **Just then the train started to move again. Everyone remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

The only time anyone said anything was Cobra saying that we were here. Wherever here was. You got off the train and followed the three men. Looking around you saw a lot of small shops and stands. It was some sort of shopping district. The street you were on was an open bricked road. Along the sidewalks and streets, carts and stands with different offerings of their own where bustling with people looking to buy and workers try to get people's attentions to their carts. The stores where softly colored with open doors and signs that offered sales and other means of purchase. You looked at it all in awe. You had never seen this place before; then again you never really when anywhere deep in the town so it was no real surprise you didn't know. You wondered if your mother has ever been here. It was peaceful; simply strolling around. But of course life wasn't done with you just yet.

Walking on the sidewalk, looking at the windows and stands you looking forward and something caught your attention. At the end of the block were Erza, Wendy, and Lucy. "Oh crap." You say aloud, freezing in place. The boys stop and look at you. "What's wrong?" Racer asked. Cobra looks over to where you were staring at. He gave his devilish smile "Looks like (Name)'s friends are here. We should say hello." A cold chill went down your spine. "No no no no no n-" "Hey!" Cobra shouted, waving his hand at them to get they're attention. You squeak and run into the store next to you and hid in a circular clothing rack.

You peeked through the thick clothing. Erza approaches Erik with a cautious and serious look on her face. Wendy and Lucy followed behind her with frightened looks. "Erza! It's good to see you." Cobra said with a cocky look on his face. "What is it that you desire, Cobra?" Erza stated more then asked. "Oh nothing really. I just wanted to say hello Erza-chan. But…" An evil smirk crosses his face. "I can't help but notice (Name)-chan isn't with you. It's been a while since we've talked. How is she? I noticed she's grown into a very beautiful and might I say _very attractive _woman." Erza glares at him making a 'tsk' noise. "It's none of your business what she's doing. And you better stay away from her." Cobra raises his hands up with an unserious smile. "Easy now, I'm not going to anything bad to her." The smirk returns. "Well, nothing she wouldn't like that is." You couldn't tell but you think he might have winked. You blush at that last statement. "I WOULD NEVER SURRENDER (NAME) TO YOU!" Erza shout. An unknown wind making her hair and clothes float. "Surrender?" Midnight questioned. Erza took off her glasses and handed them to Lucy. "Hold my glasses for me, Lucy." 'Oh shit.' You thought. 'That's never good.' She loosened her tie and unbuttoned her shirt some before pulling a pole from her chest. "Anyone who dares to taint (Name)'s light… WILL HAVE TO FACE ME!" Midnight and Racer looked shell shocked. "W-where was she keeping that?" Midnight asked. Erik had a devilish look filled with anticipations. "This is going to be good. Come at me!" Erza charged at him swinging the pole. He jumped back dodging it easily. He repeated dodging her attacking until they were out of site. Not long after you hear something being destroyed and some screams. You sigh and decide you should leave your hiding spot. Your back was killing you.

You exit through the other side of the rack and stretched your back. "(Name)-san?" A mysterious voice asked. You look over to see a not exactly good surprise. A beautiful girl with gorgeous ocean blue eyes and almost waist length, silky and lively velvet red hair was looking at you with an adorable curious look stamped on her face. It was your old friend Hina Watanabe. "Hina-chan?" You said surprised. Her expression changed to a happy and cute smile. Except for her eyes, they gave a look at used to make your skin crawl. "(Na-me)-chan." She said. You felt a chill go down your spine before you came to your senses and responded. "H-Hina! Hey, hey how are you!?" You stuttered trying to fake a smile, your hands waving around. "I have been busy at school." Oh yeah, she goes to the Blue Pegasus Academy. You kept telling her that you wanted to go to Blue Pegasus because you knew she would get in to be with you, but in secrets you were trying to get into Fairy Tail. She wore a navy blue jacket with white borders, a white uniform shirt, and a bold plaid red shirt and a bow that went around her neck that honestly made you dizzy looking at it. You took a closer look at her and noticed she had bangs now with fringe that almost touched her jaw line. You then noticed her had a red rose clip in her hair. "It's a shame you didn't get in." She said sadly. "Yeah, I know, but Fairy Tail Academy isn't so bad." You half lied."You go to Fairy Tail? I heard some strange rumors about that school." "I'm sure you have. Um... hey, I've got to go now. Buuut I'll probably see you again sometime, okay?" You lied again. Her face lit up. "Okay, I'll see you." You scurried out of the store as Hina waved with a cheerful smile.

You walked up to Midnight and Racer who looked like they were waiting for you. You noticed Lucy and Wendy were gone, which was good. You look down the street that Cobra and Erza disappeared down and cringed at the destruction made from Erza. "Your friends are… interesting… (Name)." Midnight commented. "Ye-ah, let's just go." You started to walk in the opposite direction of the disaster. Your thoughts were so clouded, that you didn't really pay attention to the buildings and stands. One of the boys suggested going into one of the stores you were walking by. You agreed without really thinking about it. Inside the store you walked over to the women's section and browsed the clothes. All the clothes were either bright and neon or water washed colors. A lot of them had flower designs. Honestly if it weren't for sizes and the writing on the shirts you would have thought you were in the pre-teen section. You were never really a fan of bright and preppy clothes; you preferred more solid and bold colors. Within a few minutes you were done looking at the mid-life crisis section and went to see what Midnight and Racer were doing.

You found Racer in an aisle, one side lined men's clothes, the other side being shoes. You walk over to him. "Hey, find anything good?" You asked. "Nothing really. Just browsing what they got I guess." He said in a bored tone. "Oh." You only said. A few moments of silence before Racer spoke up again. "I-I want to say I'm sorry, f-for what I on the train and for this morning. I don't mean to be causing you trouble." His face was red. "O-oh no, it's fine. Those were accidents anyway, a-and you were really nice to me during the volleyball incident." Your face had a soft blush. "Y-yeah… hehe my class was talking about that. They were asking me how I knew you and why you were wearing a boy's uniform." "Yeah, I'm sure I looked pretty stupid." You said sulking. "I think you looked great. I mean i-it looked fine on you I mean… It suit you well... you looked fine." He stumbled to stay. He started to blush deeper, as did you. "O-oh thank you." A moment of silence pasted when Midnight appeared behind Racer. "See anything good?" He asked. The both of you shook your heads. "This isn't really a good shore." You commented. Midnight agreed and the three of you left the store and hopefully to never end up in that store again.

The three of you spent a few hours walking around looking at this and that. You never saw Erza or Erik again, but the boys assured you that he would be fine. In that time you slowly started walking to an area that you knew, you where near home. Do to the change in seasons it was already getting dark. You decided to say goodbye to the two brothers and head home. On the walk you thought about how hectic this day was and you were glad it was over. Still, not only did you make a possible enemy of that Ida girl, but you saw Hina again. She really has gotten pretty and more open. You remembered in middle school you were kind of lonely. You talked and interacted with the kids, but you didn't have anyone to really call a friend. That was until Hina transferred to your school. You were happy to possible meet someone you could truly call a friend. She was very shy at first but you were so sweet and friendly to her in a matter of days she warmed up to you. She was still shy in general, when you to walked together somewhere she would hold onto your arm and stay as close as she could. She was absolutely adorable to you. She would duck her head in her should like a turtle or wiggle side to side when she was nervous. Her hair used to cover her face. Over time you too became close friends, but somewhere in the 8th grade year you started to notice some odd behavior. When you held a conversation with anyone, from the corner of your eye you would see her watch with such an abnormal look of focus on her face. Like she was studying every word you said. And if you were being friendly to someone, she would stand between you or try to pull your attention away. She always clung to you before because she was shy, but after… it became something creepy. You even caught her going through your stuff or your phone when she thought you were far in another room. Luckily for you, your dad was kooky, remember when I said that your dad liked secret passages? Well, you had one that lead to another room behind your bookshelf, and that's where you kept anything personal you didn't want anyone to see or touch. But still… the way she would study them too, it was disturbing on a whole other level. You weren't the only one to notice, your mom could tell there was something off about her too. You don't know what your mom said or did but all the sudden Hina's mother was keeping her busy doing this or attending that. You two barely talked anymore except for school. And as said before, you tricked her into going into the wrong high school, so it was near impossible to meet. It would sound wrong and cruel to anyone who didn't know what it was like having someone completely obsessing over you before. You still didn't understand what trigger it, maybe you'll never know.

You quietly opened the door to your home and peeked in expecting an anger mom to be on the other side. But no one was there; you quietly crept in and gently placed your bag and switched your walking shoes with slippers. You carefully made your way to the kitchen to see if your mother was there. Again empty, but then a note on the fridge caught your eye. You quickly walk up to the fridge and examine the note.

**Dear (Name),**

**I went to visit an old high school friend of mine who just moved into town. I'll be home tonight.**

** Lots of love, Mom**

The first thing that went through your mind was 'If mom wasn't home today, does that mean…?' You ran to the living room to check the message machine. It had a bright red 1 on it. You press the button to play the new message, it was from the school! So mom doesn't know; you immediately hit the erase button destroying the evidence. You hoped around the room with joy until you hear the door open. You trot to the front door to see if it was your mom. It wasn't "Dad!" you jumped at him giving him a big hug. "Hey pumpkin doodle, how have you been?" "I've been fine." You said merrily. "Honey?" You both heard a voice behind him. And there was mom "Sweetheart!" Your dad embraced your mother. "Why are you home early?" She asked confused but happy. "We were finished everything ahead of time so we went home early. So how have you been?" At this point you walked into the kitchen in hope of finding something to eat. You could still hear your parents in the hallway. "Great, I actually say Yuki today." You decided to heat up some chicken and potatoes topped with butter. "Really? Wow, how has she been? I don't think I've seen her since the summer after our graduation." You waited patiently on the counter for your food to heat up. "She's doing great. She's actually married! She has two kids and a teenage son. Actually I think (Name) might like to meet him." No… not going to happen, nope nope nope! Your food beeped and you used a towel to grab the hot dish and hurried to go up stairs. "Married? I never imaged, with the way she used to be. And here I never thought she would ever settle down." Their voices became hard to hear as you proceeded to your room. You walk into your room and thought about where you wanted to sit. Honestly you felt like relaxing in the secret room. You walked over to your dark wooden shelf. You grabbed the left side of the shelf and carefully pulled it open revealing a knob less door. You push the thin door open and placed your food on the window sill. You went back and stuck your fingers into oval hole made into the hollow back of the bookshelf and closed the bookshelf. The bookshelf had a hook on it in case you ever wanted to lock the self in place so if any one tries to move it or see if it really is a secret door; it will keep it in place as if it was plastered to the wall. But you didn't place it; you never did before unless you were mad. And then you closed the thin wooden door. Hey, you know those movies about old times before they even had locks and when they need to block the door, they had a plank of wood that sat on some hooks on the wall. You had one of those; and it was the ones where the wood is drilled into the wall and you could put it up and down with one simple push, lucky you.

There was only one place in that room that had a window and it was the wall to the left of your door. It was one of those three in one windows with a sill bench you could sit on. You know how some homes have those windows where there are three panels and the middle one is big while the ones on the sides are skinny; and those ones with a sitting spot on the sill with the cushions. Yeah, it was one of those windows. It was really nice. The cushions were (color); they've been that color since you were young. Maybe you should get some ones. You sat down, feet up with your food in hand and gazed out the window. Everything was still wet looking despite it only raining the night before. You ate your food still lost in your thoughts about today. Why did Erik bring you to his school? Why was he talking to you only now? Why did you two stop talking? Was it life? Maybe it was school life that separated you. But why… why of all things did you have to run into Hina!? Hoping that you wouldn't have to see her again. Suddenly hear you're your phone beep. You look to see you got a text from an unknown number, you read the text.

**Hey (Name) It's Meredy! (****)/ 3**

**Me and some close friends of mine are hanging out on Sunday. Wanna come? It will be fun I swear! ****＼（＾****＾）メ**

You pondered your thoughts to see if you had anything planned for the week. Just then your phone beeped again. Another text from another unknown number!

**Hey (Name), I'm going to see this movie tomorrow and I wanted to know if you want to come with me. It's supposed to be good from what I hear.**

**-Racer**

You blushed a bit wondering what the question's intent was. "D-date?" You whispered questioningly. You had two questions in front of you and both needed answers. What should you do?

**So it's official! This is a Oracion Seis x reader fanfic :DDDDD**

**I'm sorry this took so long. I had had writer block for the plot for like half a month. And getting it into words wasn't easy either. So sorry if this is a bit off, I tried. Also my beta-reader decided to take her sweet ass time to look this over!**

**From now on I'll post on my DA journal if anything is going on or how far I am so I don't leave you thinking "Oh god is she gonna update ever again? 0A0"**

**AND REMEMBER! This is a viewer chose fanfic so I won't continue until I get answers. This can go anyway you want with anyone (Or ones ;D) you want. Seriously tell me what you wanna see! ;A; I'll do anyone, even Angel if you ask, but not Brain… never that dick… but seriously TELL ME! **


	4. A date and something more

'' are thought

**Bolds are received test**

"**This means you're texting someone"**

You look at the text for a few moments before texting back:

**"Ok, sounds like fun."**

Once the message sends; you went to Meredy's message and replied:

**Alright! That sounds like a plan!**

Not long after you got another text.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY! (((o(*****ﾟ****ﾟ*****)o))) We're gonna have so much fun! ^U^**

You didn't bother to reply to the text and saved the two numbers to your cell phone. You finished off your food and placed the bowl on the floor and continued to gaze out the window. The streets were still wet from yesterday's rain storm and even now the air was still misty. The street light making the ground and dead leaves shine. You started to day dream about your favorite things, shows, music, even about that feud between your school and the courage Academy. But without notice you stated to fall into a deep sleep.

You woke up from your sleep and stretched your aching back and looked around you. Within half a second a cold thought passed through your head. 'What time is it?' You grabbed your phone and checked the time. **6:39** 'Shit' it was almost 10 minutes after you usually left. You ran out of the secret room and grabbed the brush on your desk; brushed your hair as you ran down the stairs, almost tripping while doing so. Your mom looked at you from the kitchen questioningly. "Are you just getting up?" She asked. You handed her the brush, "Yeah, I've got to go." You hear your dad from the kitchen. "You're not going to eat breakfast hun-bun?" "No, I don't have time!" You were slipping your shoes on by this time. As you were slipping on your (color) coat your dad yelled from the kitchen "Hold up!" He hurries out of the kitchen and handed you a lunch and a… a quartz. Size baggy with sunny side up eggs, bacon and two slices of toast… You looked at bag before stating "Okay then." You take both meals and school bag and ran out the door.

You ran all the way to the train station. Once you where there you decided to sit down and eat your breakfast in a bag. You got some glances by some adults but the looks where more of humor then pity or uncomfortable confusion. When you made I contact again the lady in the suit says friendly "Don't worry, we've been there too." The man starts talking to the woman. "At least she's not doing that one toast thing." And then they started a conversation about kids now a days and school based TV. You listened to them talk as you ate your bacon and messy eggs.

Only two minutes past before your train showed. You walked aboard the train and sat down on the train. No one you knew was on the train today, which made you feel a little disappointed. You looked at your phone hoping for a text from someone. Sadly there were no messages. Though it was strange Erza never texted you, seeing as Cobra seemed to set her on high defense mod. Then the memory of Cobra's words made you blush. 'Such a pervert.' Then remembering what Racer said made you blush more. It was the first since like… 1st or 2nd grade since someone, more so a boy, said you were beautiful or complimented you. 'Is it a date?' This thought burned in your head. You were too nervous to text him and ask. Damn, now you wish you had Cobra or Midnight's number. But maybe...? Noooo… but she's in his class. But if so, how should you do it without it being obvious… You go to your contacts and go to Meredy and text:

**Hey Meredy, can you see what Racer is doing tonight? Don't tell him I asked.**

You knew that sounded way too suspicious, but you didn't want him to know you were asking. And it would be kind of weird for the girl you asked to the movies had someone ask you what you were doing that night. You hear a bing:

**Oooooooo I wonder why (Name) wants to know what Racer's doing. Is she looking for some "company"** ** o (****ω****;)**

Well time to be abit blunt.

**"I heard a rumor that he was dating a mystery girl and I wanted to know if it was true." **

You waited patiently as you approached your stop. Once there you stepped out and walked to school. Seeing your school building and your fellow and very friendly and _not jealous psycho hostel_ students cheerfully march into the school. After yesterday you were almost reluctant when you were at your shoe locker to take your shoes off. But seeing your indoor shoes made you feel less resistant. You switched shoes and made your way to classroom. Walking down the hall you look at your phone to see if Meredy had text you back yet. Nothing, then you hear your name being shouting and see three faces in yours. You jump with a squeak 'Man they are fast' Erza got closer asking if you were okay and if anyone talked to you yesterday, there were something else but Lucy interrupted, trying to calm Erza. "Why did you miss school yesterday (Name)-san?" Wendy asked politely. "O-oh, I ah… was sick… stomach bug you know…" You answered. It seemed believable right? Lucy patted Erza's back trying to calm her and that everything was fine. "Have you talked to any boys lately!?" Erza spewed out. You gave an ignorant look even though you knew exactly what she meant. Then your phone binged at perfect timing. "I got to go guys; this might be an important message." And you walked off before they could even answer. You looked at the text from Meredy:

**OMG LOL! I ASKED RACER ABOUT THE DATE AND HE WENT BEAT RED AND STORMED OUT OF THE ROOM YELLING "COBRA!" AND IT WAS HALARIOUS! (*****)****ﾉｼ****)) WOOPS ON OUR PART!**

Woops indeed… WAIT! So it is a date!? Steam stared to arise from your head at this thought. 'What were you going to do?'

The rest of the school day went without a hitch, well except some back pains from sleeping on the window sill. Then lunch came and you sat with the girls as Lucy shared her lunch with everyone. You didn't take part since you had your own lunch. Erza seemed a lot more relaxed now that she knew that you were safe and not with Erik. Late into lunch your phone binged again. You really should have this on silent. The text came from an unknown number.

**Why did you ask Meredy if Racer was going on a date if you knew about it AND you're the 'mystery girl'? I got a kick to the head because of that.**

**P.S. Don't trust Meredy with a secret.**

**-Cobra**

You saved Cobra's number and replied.

"**I didn't know if it was a date or not."**

Bing

**How did you not know? He asked you right?**

"**He asked me if I wanted to see a movie. Nothing clearly said 'date'"**

**Why didn't you just ask him?**

"**I was nervous and a bit embarrassed."**

**You wimp.**

"**Shut it." **

You made a humph noise at your phone as you put it down. "Who are you texting, (Name)-chan?" Mira Jane asked. "Just a friend of mine." You plainly said as you bit slightly aggressively into your rice ball. "Oh, so (Name) does have friends beyond us." Cana said approaching from behind. That's when you got an idea. "Hey Cana, can you read my cards?" Cana was surprised by your question. But she shrugs it off and sits beside you and presents you her cards. It was a bit confusing but you trusted Cana and her cards. "Okay, so your first card…" She gave a smirk. "I see some romance in (Name)'s future." This made your heart skip a beat and turned your face red. Cana laughed and held up your second card; her smile dimmed. "Looks like you're going to be presented some challenges... actually judging by what I'm reading, it's going to be a lot. But I'm sure you can handle them." She smiles at you with a wink. You were a little concerned about it. When Cana picked up the final card she looked at it with focus; her eyes then widened and her face lost color, her face giving an expression of disbelief. "Cana?" You speak up to break the tense silence. She broke from her stare and smiled saying "Well this doesn't make sense; looks like you accidently picked up a false card." "A false card, is that even a real word?" You questioned. "It's basically when you accidently take the card next to the card that tells your fortune." She gets up and walks over to the other girls. Before you could question Cana's ludicrous statement you're phone beeps. It was a text from Meredy.

**OMG! I can't believe you where the mystery girl! XDDDDD why did you have me ask Racer if you two were going on a date? Was this a prank or did you want a confession? ;D**

You decided not to text back since you were too embarrassed and you didn't know what to say. Then the bell rang and you went off to finish the rest school. No one texted you in class, which was good. And the rest of class when by in descendible time. You walked home from school with some trouble because of the shots of pain in your back. But all in all it was so much better then yesterday and you hoped you never have to deal with anything like that again. You finally reached home; as you walked in and changed shoes you were sure you heard your mom upstairs. You walked down to the bathroom to get something for your back when something in your living room caught your attention. There was a blonde spiky haired man on your coach watching TV. You knew one blonde spiky haired man and you were sure it wasn't Laxus. You walk up to the man who had his back to you and tried to get a side view of him. He was a boy around your age wearing a green and yellow uniform you didn't recognize; from what you could see he had brown eyes and what looked like an x like scar from the top of his head to his eye brow. He senses you watching him and turns to see you and jumps from surprise, you jump as well. He is standing in a tense pose "Jesus, what are you trying to do give me a heart attack!?" "Who are you and why are you in my house?" He suddenly relaxes then smiles at you. "You're (Name) right? Hi I'm Sting Eucliffe." "Why are you in my house!?" "Your mom invited me and my mom." He said still smiling. Just then your mom walked in to the living with a woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. "(Name) your home and you already met Sting too. This is his mother, Yuki." Yuki waves "Hello (Name) it's nice to finally meet you." Her voice is smooth and gentle. That was when it dawned on you. Last night your mom was talking about Yuki and how you and her son, son being Sting behind you, should meet. Over all… 'She set me up on a play date?' "Play date?" You muttered as your brow twitched. Sting leaned to the side to look at you when he heard to say something. "Hm?" Why don't you two go upstairs while the adults talk in here?" Mainly she was politely kicking you and Sting out of the living room.

So you let him follow you to your room. You dropped your bag on your desk and sat on your bed as Sting sat at the desk chair. "So what school do you go to? I've never seen your uniform." Sting eyes gazed around your room, taking in all the details. "Saber tooth Academy, I stated there Monday." "Is it nice there?" You asked. "Yeah, I made new friends." He pulled out his phone and did something before getting up and sitting next to you with the phone presented to you. "This is Rogue." It was a picture of Sting smiling with a black haired man with one eye covered as the other eye almost glares at the camera. He then flicks the screen and a girl with short white hair and a blue flower in it sitting at a desk smiling innocently with her hands in her lap. He showed some other pictures of students he met. He then started taking about his cool teacher who was appeared to be a cat name Sensei Lector. You mentioned your Sensei Happy and Carla and he brought up another cat working at his school named Frosh. Frosh was the nurse but he couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl and they wear a pink frog suit under their uniform. It was a bit weird and hard to believe but you had a gym teacher who wore a horse head. Speaking of which Sting said he has this crazy gym teacher obsessed with being strong and his daughter was head of the class on that. You two kept talking about school and friends but after awhile you got a bit bored talking. You glance around your room and came up with a devilish idea.

"Let's play a game!" You said jumping up from your bed. "A game?" Sting asked curiously. You pulled Sting off the bed and stood him in front of your bedroom door. "Turn around and count to fifteen, and see if you can find me. But I doubt you could ever find me." He looks at you oddly "Are we seriously going to play hide and seek?" "It's more or a magic trick, now turn around and count." You demanded. He rolls his eyes and turned. When he started counting you scurried to your bookshelf and swung both doors open and quickly but carefully pulled the door closed in time. "Alright, now where to find you?" You heard Sting on the other side of the wall as you closed the second door. You listened eagerly as Sting walked around the room. You were holding your hands to your mouth trying not to laugh. For some reason this was a lot funnier to you then it should have been. After a bit you heard Sting say "Where'd she go?" And at perfect timing your phone binged and Sting heard it through the thin walls. "I heard that! You're somewhere over here." You heard his walk somewhere near your bed. Since the gig was about up and it would be funnier you knocked on the wall closest to him three times. There was a long moment of silence before you hear something hit the wall. "Are you behind the wall!?" At that you finally burst into a laughing fit. Even in your fit of laughter you could hear Sting making his way across the wall trying to figure out how to get through. The sound of moving books was able to help you get a grip on your giggle fit and catch some breath. Still giggling you hear Sting start ranting before you hear a loud thud. "Seriously!? I could have just pulled it open!?" He burst through the second door and looks over the room in awe. When his eyes lay on you on the ground with a beat red face, he crosses his arms and gives you a look. "Nice magic trick… What is this room exactly?" Returning to a curious and awestruck gaze. "It's my secret room; I never really come up with a fancy name for it. My dad had a lot of them made all over the house." He looked at you with wide eyes. "There are more rooms?" "Yes…" He smiled like a kid at an amusement park. Just then your dad walked in. "I heard a loud bang; are you alright?" You immediately get up and walk up to him. "Dad, um hey dad, Sting said he would like to see all the secret rooms in the house. Why don't you show him and tell him all those funny jokes you did. Remember?" Your father smiles brightly and turns to Sting. "Sure I'd love to. I'll tell you about the time I tricked my coworkers with the secret stairs." He walked out of the room with his arm casually around Sting, dragging him out of the room.

You sigh peacefully looking out at the darkening window. You noticed this when you were gazing around your room earlier. You picked up your phone off the floor and read the text you received.

**The movie is going to be at the Magnolia movie theater at 7:15. Do you want to meet at the theater or would you like me to come get you?**

"**I know where it is. I'll meet you there."**

You looked at the time, 5:13 'Shit, I don't have a lot of time.' You walked out straight to your dresser to decide on what you were going to wear. 'It shouldn't be anything fancy; it's cold out so I'm going to have to be wearing a coat and the theater will be dark for the movie… but I don't want to be too casual…' Within the span of a few minutes you were able to decide that you would wear jeans with a dressy (color) top and a (color) tank top underneath. You picked up your clothing and peeked out the door listening to where the guys might be. You heard your father downstairs; you moved quickly to the bathroom and locked the door. You placed your clothes on the toilet cover and quickly stripped down. You waited for the shower to heat up before entering. You take a 15 minute shower; stepping out of the shower you quickly dried off, freshened up, and get dressed. You look in the fairly foggy mirror and decided that make up wasn't needed and pull up your hair neatly. You placed your dirty clothes and towel into the hamper. You left the bathroom and got your phone and handbag from your room and walk downstairs. You walk down the hall and peek into the kitchen and see everyone settling down. Sting notices you and gives you a look that says 'What's with the get up?' Your mother noticed you and gives a confused and slightly disappointed face. "Where are you going (Name)?" "I'm going to see a new movie with friends." You half lied. "O-oh okay, love you." "Love you too mom." You switched shoes and walked out the door.

After sometime you made it to the Magnolia Theater place. You looked at your phone for the time. There was 20 minutes before the movie; as the cold nippy air gently blew and you decided to buy your ticket and wait inside. You waited patiently until your phone binged. A text from Meredy.

**Have fun on your date! (****｡ ****‿**** ｡****) (****3****)****（￣****ε****)**

"**It's not a date!"**

**It's not!? (****_****;)**

"…**I don't think so…"**

**Did you ask? (´−****) ****ﾝｰ**

"**No…"**

**Why not ask him?**

"**I'm embarrassed."**

You stared at your phone waiting when a shadow cast over you. You jumped when you saw a person in front of you. When you realized it was Racer you felt a bit embarrassed and guilty. "Oh hey, when did you get here?" You asked to break the awkward moment. "Just a few minutes ago." "Oh… well do you want to get snacks and find somewhere to sit?" He nodded and you both decide to just share a large popcorn and get separate drinks. You fussed a bit about wanting to pay for your part of the food but Racer ignored you and paid fully. You were able to find some good seats and waited for the movie to start. You almost forgot to turn off your phone off; which would have been bad especially since Meredy is so curious about this "date". The movie starts and you tried to relax and enjoy. The first half of the movie was good and you were enjoying yourself. Then you felt a slight weight on your shoulders. Racer had laid his arm over your shoulders. Your heart started to beat faster and you felt nervous. You tried to focus on the movie but it was not that simple. 'Ohmygod his arm is on me! Calm down, watch the movie! Wait, what's going on? Where are they now? Who's the douche? Wow, he feels so warm-NO! Stop it!' Dating wasn't something you were used to so it was no surprise you would be nervous, but this was ridiculous. Your head felt like a broken clock for the rest of the movie. You barely remembered the ending. When you both were walking out you excused yourself to the bathroom.

You glared at yourself in the mirror after splashing your face and slapping yourself some to bring you back to your senses. You got some strange looks by the other girls. 'Okay! Calm down (Name)! There's nothing for you to freak out over!' You sigh and fixed yourself up. You walked out to Racer and you both left the theater place. He offered to walk you home and you said okay to it. As he walked you home, you had a hundred questions in your head. Mostly, what will happen you get home? Will he kiss you? Would he want to come in? Does he prefer it on the first date? You felt Racer's hand brush against yours, you jump a bit but you relaxed yourself. His hand now pressed against yours before moving his hand to hold yours. You didn't know what you looked like on the outside but on the inside you felt like you were going insane. You mentally slapped and scolded yourself about being a baby and to get your act together. Over the minutes you actually started to calm down and it actually felt nice. Eventually you made it home and that made you nervous again. You both stood at the door facing each other. You were looking at the ground too afraid to look at Racer. You build up your courage to glance up and saw Racer looking off to the side rubbing his neck. You subconsciously straighten up, relaxing your shoulders. You couldn't see his eyes since he was wearing shades… at night; actually he wears his shades all the time… what the hell? He straightens out and opened his mouth to say something but a voice interrupted him. "Are you two going to kiss or not?" You both looked up to see a bored Sting with one hand hanging out the window and the other supporting his head."Sting, why are you still in my house!?" You felt a vein pop on your head. "Your parents and my mom decided to have a party." You were about to do something when Racer's voice brought your attention back to him. "Well, I guess I should let you take care of your… problem so… goodbye." He walked away and you waved goodbye feeling a bit disappointed. Not long after you glared up at Sting who hid from your sight.

You walked into the house and instantly headed loud laughter and shouting. You headed to the source of noise which was coming from your living room and saw something kind of strange. The woman who appeared as a sweet and gentle person with a soft voice was now screeching like a punk rocker standing on the couch with messed up hair. You mother was just sitting there with a blissful look on her flustered face holding a sake cup and your dad was having a laughing fit. You shake your head and headed upstairs. You dropped your handbag on you dresser and slouched into your desk chair. Your bookshelf was wide open but the second door was closed, no doubt Sting was hiding in there but you didn't care enough. You turn the chair to your desk and decided to do the homework you owed. Sensei Happy's homework was never hard since it was about fish. You didn't count the time that passed nor did you even check what time it was when you got home. It was probably just a few minutes because you heard the door creak open. But you didn't bother to turn. You could hear Sting walk cautiously up to you, but you still ignored him and did you fish math. A few moments of silence passed. "(Name)…?" "Hm?" You didn't bother to look up. "Are you mad?" You placed your pencil on the desk and leaned back, not bothering to turn your head. "I'm conflicted really?" Sting moved closer, you could see his from the corner of your eye. "Conflicted?" You give a sigh before speaking. "At first I was scared out of my wits. Then after I was able to pull myself together nearing the end of the date and I started to like it… It was fun. But then when we were at the door… I don't know… I was scared again and… excited? I don't know! I'm not used to dating s-so I can't tell if I like him or not." You looked at Sting who had a sorry look on his face. You sighed and looked back at you desk; picking your pencil up and hovered over your fish math. "I should finish this and go to bed, I'm so exhausted." You turned to Sting again. "The guestroom is the last door on the left. Sorry if I'm a bit of a downer right now." You turn back to your papers. "No, it's okay… Thank you." He leaves the room and you finish your homework within an hour and a half. You changed into your (color) pajamas, set your alarm, and instantly fell asleep.

You woke up in the morning in a better mood then you did last night. You got out of bed and changed into a clean uniform. You packed your homework from last night into your bag and headed downstairs to make a big breakfast for everyone. You made eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast. Sting was the first to show up. His hair was mess and so was his uniform. He looked like he was still asleep as he sat at the table and started to eat. "Thank you for the meal." Sting said sluggishly. You sat with Sting and enjoyed some breakfast. Not long after three hang over parents looking pretty miserable dragged them into the kitchen; two sat down while one went for coffee. "Oh god, I don't think I've been this hang over since that concert in the marsh in college." Sting's mother groaned. No one really responded to her statement, when you finished breakfast you got up from the table and placed your plate in your sink. "I'm going to head to school now." Sting's head shot up and stared at you. "Mmm! Wait…" He muffled with food stuffed in his mouth. 'He eats like Natsu.' He swallowed and spoke clearly. "Wait for me okay? I need to use the train to get to school." "Okay but make it fast." Sting horded down the last of his big breakfast and ran upstairs to get the rest of his uniform. A few minutes later he came down the stairs straightening his maroon tie. "Okay let's go." Switching shoes he picked up a bag you didn't notice sitting with the shoe. Making your way to the train station with Sting following close you remembered that your phone was still off. You took it out of your phone and hit the on button. Not long after your phone had a furry of bings… '16 messages holy shit!' Thirteen messages from Meledy. Asking about the date, then ranting theories of what you both were doing, some being very provocative. You blushed a bit. Three texts from Cobra asking about what happened. 'Did Racer seem disappointed?' You texted Cobra back.

"**What did Racer say?"**

The rest of the walk was silent. You and Sting made it to the train station before departing because Sting's train went in the opposite direction of yours. You two waited on opposite sides of the track. Sting waved to you smiling and you waved back. Just then you felt something warp around you and you catch the scent of wine and something like cocoanuts. "(Na-me)-chaaaaan, who's your cute boyfriend over theeeeeere?" Cana asked teasingly. "W-what? N-n-n-no he's just my mom's friend's son that's all!" Cana looks over to Sting with a flirty face. "Oh, so he's single huh? Can you get me his number?" Cana waves to Sting. "I'll… see what I can do." You mumbled. "(Name)-chan, good morning." You look over to see Lucy and Erza. "Good morning." You replied sweetly. Just then as Erza began to address Cana you noticed a maroon haired man waving to you. 'Oh god' He gestured for you to come over. You gesture to Erza with your eyes. He shrugs and starts to walk over. You spazzed your legs a bit and were about to raise hand but stopped and pulled it close to your chest and looked at your friends… who were staring at you. You had to improvise. "Ah! My leg…" You gripped your leg "Cramp owowowowow!" "What happened?" Cobra asked. He leaned down as Erza glared at him. He took your leg into his hands and rubbed your calf. "I wanted to ask how last went." Cobra bluntly asked. "Last night?" Erza questioned. "What happened last night?" Lucy asked. "I-I… M-my mom's old friend came over and I got to meet her son Sting. Look he's over there right now! HI STING!" You pointed and waves. He waves back and shouts back. "Hey (Name)!" Cobra only looked and scuffed. "Hey (Name)-kun." A familiar voice said and an almost eerie way. You wished you did look up. It was that girl from Erik's class; she had too girls standing behind her like in those cliché girl is bullied by a group of other girls in animes. Now that you got a good look at her she was a red head with brown eyes. She was wearing oval glassed that rested on her nose and was wearing pink lipstick. She looked at your friends and gave an excited look. "Oh my gosh aren't you Lucy Heartfilia!?" She asked the real Lucy. "Y-yeah." Lucy said cautiously. Wait… so they know you're not the real Lucy and they know what your real name is too? You felt a chill down your spine and extremely dizzy. This was a lot for you to take in. "Hey, are you okay (Name)? You're really pale." Cobra asked. His cool hand touched your face. You close your eyes and ran your hand through (color) hair, gripping your head in hopes of getting your focus back. Suddenly you felt yourself being lifted from the bench. "She's really warm. I'll bring her home." Erza tried to intervene but Erik cut her off. "Don't worry I know where she lives. I'll get her there quick." He turns and runs off holding you tightly to his chest. After a few blocks he slows down to a stop. "Are you okay?" He asks plainly. "Yeah… I'm better now." "Hey, if Ayaka gives you any trouble… you tell me okay? I know she can be hostile and a real bitch." You smile at him. "Don't worry about me." He gives a genuine smile. "So… where do you live again?" You directed him to your house and he carried you there. You tried to tell him that you could walk but he refused to listen. You opened the door for him and he finally put you down once inside. You switched shoes and carefully investigated your home. You checked every room in your house. Your parents weren't home. 'Did they leave for the convention already? This is a bit early; how far is the drive?' You checked your cell phone and noticed you had a text from… Sting TheSexyGodofLight? Really? 'Wait when did he get his hands on my phone!?'

**Hey are you okay!? I saw some guy pick you up and run off. Your friends looked worried and stuff.**

**Hello?**

**Are you there?**

You texted back.

"**I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling well so Cobra took me home."**

…

…

…

…Ba-bing

**What the hell kind of name is Cobra? What is he a fricken agent?**

You jumped when two strong arms warped around you. "We're all alone (Name)…" Cobra's head rested in the crook of you next. You looked at him but could only see his spiked up hair. A blush creped across your face. He lifted his head. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." He had a silly grin similar to one Natsu would make. You sweat dropped with a sigh. You trudged upstairs and pointed Cobra to the guest room. You crawled into your bed and curled up into a nice comfy ball. You started to drift into sleep when you felt movement behind you; your back and waist engulfed in familiar warmth. "Erik?" "Yeah?" He groaned. "Why are you in my bed?" "It's better when you sleep with someone." He squeezed you closer. You were going to protest but you were tried and decide to fuck it and let him stay. You close your eyes and fell asleep.

After a few good hours of sleeping you woke up to a phone ringing. You stretched your arms and legs. You turned over and Cobra was lying next to you with one arm covering his eyes and a hand holding his phone to his ear. You didn't know who it was but it was defiantly a male voice. "So… well come here then…. If he didn't do the attendance this morning he's not going to do it now… alright… we'll meet you there then… bye." He looked over to you and smile. "Come on, we're going to the park!" He jumped out of the bed. "Why?" You asked bringing your skirt down from your waist back to your hips. He turns to you in the door way. "Midnight's waiting for us there."

Wearing a (color) skirt with (color) leggings and a long sleeve (color) shirt covered with a slightly open (color) jacket you walked with Cobra into the park. Your (color) boots crunching colorful leaves. You could see Midnight resting under a tree. "Hey." Cobra greeted when he walked up to the relaxed man. He opens one eye and looks at both Cobra and you before speaking. "Your fan club looked pretty upset today. Ida-san was throwing a tantrum in the hall." Cobra chuckled. "She's such a princess, if she wanted to date me she should have asked. That goes for her crazy clan too. It's so dumb; just ask instead of wishing from the distance." "Maybe they're afraid of being rejected." You spoke. Cobra put his hands behind his head and gave a bored look. "Psst, at least you tried instead of living in regret that you didn't. I think it's worth a try." "Well if you know they like you why don't you just ask them, especially if you know they're too afraid to do it." You glared. "Not my type." He plopped down next to Midnight. "Humph!" You sat on the opposite of Midnight. All three of you sat in a slightly tense silence for a minute or two before Midnight spoke up. "So why did you skip school anyway? I know you're not a fan bu-" "(Name) wasn't feeling well. She looked like was going to faint." Midnight looked over with a surprised and a bit concerned look. "I was just a bit overwhelmed that's all! It was a lot to take in with Ayaka knowing who I really am and Erza and the" "Ida-san knows?" You nodded. "Well, you're screwed." "Eeh!?" You whined. "Ida-san is insane. I remember she tormented this one girl in the next class over for asking Cobra to lunch. She ended up transferring schools because of it." You went completely white making an incomprehensible sound. Cobra elbowed Midnight giving him a nasty glare. "So (Name) what about Erza? You didn't seem to want her to know about your date with Racer. Also what happened anyway?" Cobra asked trying to pull you out of your state. "She went on a date with Racer?" Midnight asked clueless. "W-well she's kind of the big sister type. You've seen her yesterday. Just bringing me up set her off. And if she found out I went out with one of you she would lose her shit!" "And the date?" "It was fine; I think it went well but… when we got to my house I didn't know what he was going to do but before he could Sting kind of interrupted us." "Who's Sting?" Midnight asked. "Something about her mom's friend's kid who visited." Cobra answered for you. "So he just left after?" You nodded. Cobra chuckled. "Awe man he's hopeless." Just then Cobra's phone went off. "I need to take this." He got up and walked away leaving you and Midnight alone. You didn't know what to say to him. You remembered when you were kids he would always want to play with you and would give you flowers all the time, it was just so cute. You didn't know what type of person he was now. You never pictured him to wear make up for one; but it looked really good on him. A lock of his white hair tied with maroon beads with a nice touch. "Do you think you will go out with Racer again?" Midnight's question pulled you out your thoughts. "w-what… I-I don't know… Probably not." A few moments of silence past before he asked "Would you like to go out with me?" Well that if that isn't jumping the gun then I don't know what is. 'Where did this come from? Wait, what if Midnight like you all along? He did obsess over you when you were kids. Did he have a crush on me and with me being back bring the feelings back? And was I seriously that dense as a kid…' "You said you weren't interest in Racer, right?" "Well yeah…" "Alright then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:30. Wear something for dancing." 'Wait what just happened? I didn't-' "Great, absolutely great." Cobra said sarcastically. "More issues with them?" Midnight asked. 'Them?' "They've been pretty active lately." "What…?" You just asked. "Oh! It's nothing." Cobra smiled. 'He keeps a lot of secrets.' You let it go.

You spent a few hours talking with the boys. Erik found a nearby vender for lunch. And the rest of the day was spent exploring Magnolia. You learned of all the places that you never knew about. During the last few hours spent Cobra said he had to leave. He ran off before you could even ask him why. You and Midnight were left alone and it was nice. It was so easy to talk to him, it was so natural. It was dark when you both decided to depart and head home. The cool breeze tickled your nose as you zipped up your jacket. You were walking through an eerie part of Magnolia. The streets were so barren you could hear your boots echo with each step. Passing an alley you saw someone from the corner of your eye. You jumped but you were able to suppress a yelp. A man oblivious to your presents crept down the alley. 'Erik?' It was Erik, but why was he here? You cautiously followed him as he slowly opened the back door went inside. You caught the door before it could closed and continued following from a distance.

You heard loud and rowdy strangers up ahead. Cobra's back tenses at one point, he remained low to the ground. He peeked through a door before entering. You scurried to the doorway and peeked though. Cobra was peeking at something from behind some big boxes with a gun at hand. Wait a gun!? Was he intending to kill someone? You looked over and saw the men you heard earlier. Three vicious looking men laughing at a round table. The table was littered with beer, and weapons. There was a thick briefcase on the table. You felt someone grab you by the back of your jacket and lift you up into the air. "Hey, who are you!?" A deep voice commanded. The men at the table stand staring at you. The man holding you up must've not noticed Cobra because Cobra stared in shock before aiming the gun with such a hateful glare. **BAM! **A shoot to the head and the man fell to the ground. You fell before you could free yourself from the dead man's grip. **Bam bam bam!** The sounds of gun fire startled you and brought you back to focus. You looked over to Cobra and saw him ducking; bullets shooting through the boxes. You looked around for a weapon, anything for defense. You grabbed a loose pine and braced yourself. As soon as you saw a leg turn the corner you swung arm. **Crack! **The man topples over. You go for the gun but the hand still holds on. He pulls the trigger. **BAM! **The gun fires and barely misses your leg. You force his wrist down as you pull at the gun. The man refuses to let go and uses his other hand to pull at your hair and attack your face. During the struggle you got your leg on his wrist, pressuring your weight onto the arm giving you a free hand to pull the fingers off the gun. You were able to get full hold of the gun. The man struggled to free the captive arm and grab the gun from you. You used one hand to fight of the man's free hand as you pointed the gun at him. **BAM! **A shock waves through your arm as the recoil forces your arm back in a strange manner; the gun released from your grip and flew off into the other room, going off again. **BAM!** But you got the man, a shot right between the eyes. You stared at the corpse but remembered Erik. You look up to see a dead man laying against the far wall and looking over to the side a man over Cobra with a knife. It looked like a losing fight. You quickly grab the nearby pipe and ran to the fighting men and swung the pipe down on the foe with all your strength. **Crack!** The man goes limp as Cobra pushes him off. He pants as he tries to get up. He gets his composure before looking at you. "Are you okay?" You didn't answer because when you looked at his face you were horrified. His right eye was cut badly and swollen. From the bottom of his brow to the top of his cheek was a bleeding wound. His face had cuts and bruises. He shook the arm you shot with. You yelp grabbing it, your shoulder and upper arm hurt really badly. "Sorry, we should get it checked." He walked away towards the table. He picks up the briefcase off the table, but he picks up another one on the ground you didn't see. "Come on, I know a doctor. Maybe you can explain how you got to this place while we walk there." He left the room and you followed closely still holding your sore arm.

The walk was quiet and was short, but to you it felt like an eternity of confusion and pain. You stood in front of an old house. Cobra knocks on the door. A few moments passed before the slightly door opened before opening fully with an old woman with pink hair in the doorway. She looked between Cobra and you before moving to the side letting you both inside. You followed Cobra who seemed to know where to go. Walking all the way to the back you entered a room full of medical equipment. You stood in the middle looking at all the books and voiles lined along shelves. "Sit down child." The old woman told you coldly. You jump and did what you were told to do. She looked at Cobra first who was clearly had more injuries. You watched as she cleaned around Erik's eye. You felt a cold chill down your spine when she said he needed stitches. As horrifying it was to watch you could look away as the needle and thread pierced into the flesh. Even though he was numbed, the idea of the feeling of the thread sliding through your flesh made your skin crawl. Once she finally finished with the stitches she patched up the more minor scratches on him. Her attention was brought to you. "What happen to your arm?" She asked. "Oh well. I… I shot a gun and my arm kind of went back like this…" You tried to reenact the way your arm turned. A shot of pain went up your arm and you yelp. "Take off your shirt." She bluntly said. You did as she commanded and lifted your shirt with your good hand. You got it off with little pain. You cringed looking at your arm to see something under your skin popping up. She pressed at the bump. "You seemed to have dislocated your shoulder. We're going to have to lodge it back in." She took your hand and placed her hand in the crook of your arm, and then she pulled. It hurt; you couldn't help but cry out. Finally you heard a popping sound and the pain wasn't as bad as before. She let's go and walks over to a cabinet. She comes back with a sling and adjusts it to your arm. She lectured you both on how to take care of yourselves before kicking you both out.

"You never told me why you were at the building." Erik says looking down the street. "Well this really isn't much to say… I was walking home and I say you being all sneaky and I got curious." "Really… huh. I guess I should work on that. I mean if you noticed me and suspected something…" You remained silent, not knowing what to say. "How did it feel? Killing that man…" "I think I'll get over it…" You really didn't feel anything after what happened. The idea of killing a man didn't seem to bother you, heck you barely remembered what happened. "Would you do it again? As a team thing I mean…" Cobra asked with a smirk on his face. "W-what?" You were confused by what he meant. "Let's just say I hear everything that goes on in Magnolia; even the dark parts. I hear about someone doing some big deal with big profits and I decide to kill them off and take the cash before the cops show up. Of course there are some injuries here and there but not as much as tonight and if you have a partner… I'll split 50-50 if you want to join me… so what do you say (Name)?"

***bows* I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! **

**Writer block freaking hit me with a crowbar threw me off a cliff, and freaking ran me over with a truck...**

**Also I kinda need beta-readers… The one I had is kind of busy and I also kind of posted this without a second opinion so it's ok to correct me on anything I goofed in this**

**Don't forget to comment what you want and what you're gonna do ^w^**


End file.
